Stalking Edmund Pevensie
by sweetlittlecrona
Summary: What if sweet, innocent Alice Kingsleigh was changed around to a blood-thirsty, dark stalker? This is a story about Edmund Pevensie, the Just King of Narnia being stalked by this new Alice. His family is slowly dying, and will he be next?
1. Don't You Remember Me?

I ran down the street, my heart pumping infinite amounts of blood out into my body. Never in my life had I ever been so afraid. I could hear my own footsteps, silently. The heartbeats over took it, but I didn't care if I had a heart attack. I had to get home, now. I could see my house, 2058 Amethyst Road. The lights were on in my mom's room, thank God she was home. I kept my speed up, lightly panting. I only ran so fast in the mile at school. Finally, I passed Mr. Murphy's home. I was almost there. It was dark, darker than it had seemed in years or was it just that I felt faint? No matter, because I was on my front steps. I wrenched the door open, and then shut it. I fell upon it, gasping for the much needed air. Let me give you what I know.

1. My name is Edmund Pevensie.

2. Yes, I am King of Narnia

3. Peter is off in college, studying fine arts, Susan can care less about anything I do, and Lucy is visiting our grandparents in Africa.

4. I was left behind.

5. I was still obsessed with Turkish delight.

6. My favorite number is 8.

7. I must be dreaming, that's the truth of it…I think.

8. I'm being stalked.

The last one was the most important. That's why I was running. She was following me. To make sure I would be safe, I locked the locks, both of them, and headed to my room. I turned on my lamp, and sat down upon my bed. I seemed afraid that I was being stalked, but the truth of it, I actually had a crush on her. She had golden, wild hair that hung at her waist with delicate curls at the bottom. She had pale, cold green eyes and light freckles underneath them. She had porcelain skin, and petite pink lips. She was my obsession, and my nightmare. I stared out the window, and sighed. I wonder where she was. Suddenly, I heard my mum give a cry. I turned my head, my eyes enlarging from fear. What happened? I didn't dare go downstairs and check. At that moment, the light flashed off. I gasped, leaping to my feet. I found the edge of my bed, and tried to crawl underneath it. Sadly, if I was still twelve I would be able to go underneath it. I was eighteen, and my torso had double in size as I went through puberty. I sat down with my knees up to my chin. If she tried to stab me, which I doubt, it would just hit my knee. I waited for a couple more minutes as the lights flashed on. There, in my doorway, stood my stalker. Her light blue dressed with symmetrical buttons was stained lightly with blood, as well as the tips of her hair. In her gloved hand, was a knife covered in blood. She smiled, gently.

"Hello Edmund," she greeted, her voice slightly sane and quite calm. "It's nice to see you again." I held my breath, biting my lip gently. In a hurried voice, I asked:

"Why are you here! How do you know my name?" I wish I was in Narnia. I'd gain my strength back. She just smiled, tilting her head to the left.

"I'm here to visit you. Your mother wasn't very kind to me," she said, sighing as she held up the knife. "I really didn't want to." I bit my lip, harder until I tasted blood.

"Why?" I re-asked, frowning deeply. She walked over, never loosing eye contact with me and sat down in front of me.

"I just wanted to visit you, Edmund," she said, slowly. I sighed, leaning back my head.

"What is your name?" I asked, after a moment of silence passed.

"I'm Alice, and I'm insane," she replied, lightly giving me a crooked grin. I managed to smile back, just to make her not kill me. I seriously think I just fell into a nightmare and love at the same time.

"Alice…that's a nice name," I said, awkwardly casting away the silence that had begun. She shrugged, her curls cascading like great golden waterfalls down her shoulders.

"I guess, and it's my name," Alice said, smiling brightly with pride. She certainly loved compliments, so it seemed. I nodded, finding another awkward silence arising. What could I say to a girl whom was stalking me? It seemed as if we had known each other for a while. She gave me a weird look, like she just got stabbed in the foot. "We do know each other, since we were young. Do you not remember at Pippa Mistletoe's birthday party in England when you were eleven?" I blinked, slowly as I sunk into my thoughts.

_**Flashback.**_

_I blinked at the large chandeliers that hung far above my head. I felt small, like I was dust lost under a couch. All the girls wore tight stiff dresses that were usually a dull red, a bland blue or a speckled yellow color. The boys wore black suits with ambiguous flowers in the pockets. I chose to wear a dark red rose, which matched my blushing cheeks. Pippa was the girl in the puffy purple dress that was dappled in elegant lace. She wanted to be the one whom would stand out. She surrounded herself with her group, which were just loud mouth persons who couldn't get a life, and they were commonly making rude side comments about people's dresses or hair. She noticed me, then smirked darkly. My collar became increasingly tight as she approached me. _

"_Hey Edmund," she greeted, her fat lips mouthing my name with their pink gloss that made her look like a glazed doughnut. I shuddered in disgust. "Looks like you didn't get the memo. Tsk, tsk." She clicked her teeth together, like how that woman across the street would when she was cross with me. Casually, I asked:_

"_What memo?" She gave a laugh, which sounded like an old Victorian woman._

"_Haven't you noticed?" She asked, smirking. "All the boys are wearing carnations." I peeked around her shoulder, glancing at every male I could find. They were. I could have sworn they were wearing assorted ones. "Stupid boy! Just like his siblings!" Pippa laughed, as the ring of her poltergeists laughed along with her. I felt my face glow with flames. How dare the insult my siblings! I walked away, before I did anything too rash. Their laughs followed me, and so did they. I left them to a balcony, with the cool breeze that instantly soothed my anger. Pippa began whispering to her friends, whom kept saying things like, "Are you sure?" and "Go do it! I want to see this!" Finally, Pippa stood by my side, occasionally glancing at her group. _

"_Oh Edmund!" she said, placing a bony hand on my shoulder. "I didn't mean those things I said. I really, REALLY do like you." She shifted a little, so her sharp face was in front of me. Any other boy would have found her attractive, but I didn't. I would have spit in her face if the upcoming event didn't happen._

"_Don't touch him," said a stern voice from above me. I turned sharply, looking up. A small girl, around my age and maybe younger, stood in a white dress and golden hair. The dress was different than the girls I saw in the ball room. It wasn't boring and stiff, it waved in the breeze like hanging laundry…but beautiful laundry. She held something in her right hand, but I couldn't make it out. _

"_I can touch who ever I want!" Pippa shouted, frowning deeply on her elegant face. "And who are you? I don't remember inviting anyone prettier than me!" I smirked to myself at this. The girl came down the roof until her shoes hung over the edge. I saw the object in her hand, and my green eyes grew quite large. It was a cleaver. _

"_Just your worst nightmare," the girl answered, her voice sounding quite dry. Suddenly I saw a blur of gold, the clank of something metal against the marble handrail and Pippa's frail scream. The girl had leapt from her perch and decapitated Pippa, which I was awfully thankful for. The group shouted and huddled inside, running for the phones and yelling at everyone that there was a murderer outside._

"_Edmund," the girl said to me, grabbing my shaking hand gently. "Come with me. Trust me." I gulped, still staring at the bloody floor as she led me over to the rail." You can trust me." She echoed, dragging me over the railing. I had no choice but to fall into a bush of leaves. Thank Christ it wasn't a rose bush. "Quickly, this way." She ran off with me into the forest. I wanted to scream for help, but I just couldn't. She was too strange and I wanted to find out more._

_But then I silently groaned. I forgot to grab Turkish delight back in the ballroom. _


	2. I Remember Now

_**Continue flashback. **_

_The girl took me to the darkest place in the forest, which concerned me greatly. I would have asked her if we could have gone somewhere public, but I was afraid she might have sliced my arm off and left me do be eaten by the wolves. I said quiet; it seemed like the best option for me. Finally, she came to a short stop, which made me almost topple into her. I backed up, to avoid this as she turned to me. She watched me lightly, occasionally smiling at my blushing cheeks. _

"_You have to promise me this, if I let you go, you won't run away," she said, quite kindly. "Please promise me." I considered this. What would happen if I did run away? _

"_I promise," I came to a conclusion. She smiled, greatly as she dropped her cleaver onto the ground. Blood splattered onto the fallen leaves and abandoned branches. I shuddered.  
"Good," she said, slowly letting me go. My instincts told me to run for my life, but did I? No. I stayed. _

"_What is your name?" I asked, slightly confused about my feelings at the current moment. She smiled, in awe of this question like we have been friends forever. _

"_My name is Alice, and I'm insane," she replied, her green eyes sparkling like the ocean, a green ocean. _

_**End Flashback.**_

I nearly gasped in remembrance. It was her! The girl who had killed Pippa! I shot up, getting a little to ecstatic about this. She stared at me, smiling lightly.

"You remember?" Alice asked, tilting her head in that odd fashion she always did. I did, she spoke the truth. I did remember her.

"I…I do," I said, shaking with the unusual fear. I wasn't quite scared anymore, since I had known her for 6 years. "But…why did you kill Pippa? She wasn't going to hurt me." Alice lightly placed the knife against her cheek and forced a smile at me.

"I thought I answered that question 6 years ago. I killed her because she deserved it. No one makes fun of Edmund Pevensie or his siblings," she answered, strongly. "By the way, where are they? They as in your siblings." I sighed and looked down, my heart aching as I remembered.

"Susan is never home. She'd rather be with her friends, looking at boys and putting on makeup. She had grown up…she can never go back to Narnia unless she finds her way there again," I stated slowly, being careful not to tread on tears.

"Go on," Alice said, noticing I had paused.

"Peter is at college, studying fine arts. He's talked so much about becoming an artist and learning more about English. I'm proud of him," I said, smiling gently as I remembered Peter's radiant, golden face when he received the letter for admission into the Fine Arts College. "And Lucy? Lucy is with our grandparents in Africa. She has sent me letters about the wildlife she had seen, like the lions…." I quieted as the image of a gold lion brought back memories of Aslan. I wanted to go back, but sadly after our expedition on the Dawn Treader, Aslan broke us the bad news that we were too old to come back, but of course Eustace and his friend could go back. I sighed, gently feeling myself become even more frustrated than I was. I was happy for them, but I was jealous at the same time.

"Don't worry," Alice said, as if she could read my mind. "You'll go back soon." She gave me a toothy grin, letting her cleaver drop into the pocket of her dress. "It's getting late, dear. I suggest you go to bed. Good night and I'll be downstairs if you need me." Like a phantom, she was gone. The boards didn't creak annoyingly as they would if I passed by, and the door didn't open from the rush of air. I was slightly becoming paranoid of this girl. What would happen if I escaped again? Like when I was twelve, I couldn't run away. She was too strange and I wanted to learn more. I stood up from my crouched position and moved to my bed, with its comfortable mattress and its blue striped sheets. I watched the closet closely, making sure there weren't going to be any strange creatures jumping out at me at night. That's what I always did ever since the wardrobe Lucy found in the spare room. I lay down on the mattress, slowly moving my eyesight to the ceiling. The markings in the wall made by the type of stone carved strange things or a language into it. Was it a language that I couldn't understand? Was it a warning? Was it saying when I'd die? I couldn't be sure, so I shut my eyes. I would try to sleep tonight, but I don't think I could. I had a stalker in my house, and she wasn't afraid to use her cleaver to get to me. Then, my thoughts wavered off into dreams as my muscles relaxed. I was finally asleep.


End file.
